


Interlude

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: As he lies awake in bed one night, Phil thinks back on everything that's happened between him and Carl.





	Interlude

Phil blinked a few times, eyes adjusting as the dream he had been immersed in vanished into the ether.

Stripes of moonlight filtered through the half-drawn blinds into the dark bedroom, reminding Phil of something out of a ’40s film noir. It had still been light out when he’d drifted off after the final throes, and judging by how late the hour had gotten, he must have been asleep for quite some time.

Phil rolled onto his left side and studied Carl, who was asleep on his back, with his right arm at his side and his left arm outstretched to the edge of the bed. Carl’s chest rose and fell gently, barely moving the sheet that lay at his naked waist.

As he extended his arm and languidly traced his fingers through several strands of Carl’s hair, Phil wondered how he ever got so lucky.

He thought back on everything that had happened over the past year and a half, and remembered just how much everything changed when Carl got traded to the Penguins.

Phil had already been friends with the other guys. But even during their earliest meetings, Carl was the only one who saw Phil for who he truly was.

Carl saw through all the bulwarks Phil had erected around himself, and realized that despite Phil’s wounded soul and newfound reluctance to trust others, he still wanted to believe in the integrity of others.

And whenever all of the hurt inside of Phil overflowed the levees of his psyche and surged out into the open, Carl understood and forgave. 

When Phil had been engulfed in the seas of agony and despair, Carl threw him a rope and saved him from drowning.

Phil thought back on how he and Carl got closer; from time on the ice to frequent texts, which turned into long phone conversations that often lasted until the wee hours of the night. The conversations evolved into off-ice visits, which grew more and more frequent, even before Sully placed them on the same line.

Carl grunted slightly as he turned his head towards Phil and bent his left arm, moving it closer to his left side. Phil moved his hand to the other side of Carl’s hair and gently pushed aside the locks that had come to rest on his left cheek, gazing at Carl’s features as he drifted off into another memory. 

When Phil realized he saw Carl as more than a friend, he doubted Carl would ever feel the same way. But all it took was one night hanging out at Carl’s house to make him believe that there just might be someone who could love him. 

Phil and Carl both tended to be movie buffs, and he had let Carl pick what to watch that night. He hadn’t been terribly surprised when Carl picked _Road to Perdition._ After all, Carl did love all things Tom Hanks. And it really _was_ one of Tom Hanks’ best movies.

When the movie ended, and Carl picked up the remote, he didn’t suggest watching anything else. Instead, he picked up the remote and turned off the TV before setting it down on the coffee table and turning towards Phil. His eyes shimmered as he looked right through to Phil’s soul; the intent on his face plain as day. 

Electricity sparked between them as they moved closer to one another on the couch. Phil’s heart beat faster and faster as Carl placed a hand on Phil’s thigh, then moved it to the small of his back before moving it up to his shoulder. Carl then immediately gave Phil’s shoulder a gentle push. Phil got the hint and tilted his head, leaning in until they both pressed their lips together.

It was then that Phil was really and truly kissed for the very first time. True, he’d had girlfriends, and he’d kissed them several times, but it didn’t feel anything like it should have. Kissing Carl was kissing as it truly was meant to be. And with Carl, he felt everything he had been missing with all of those other girls.

Carl’s eyes opened, and he blinked a few times.

“Sorry.” Phil removed his hand from Carl’s hair. “Didn’t mean to wake you, eh?”

“It’s okay,” Carl replied with a smile. “I didn’t feel anything anyway.” Carl rolled onto his left side to face Phil, then reached over and lazily ran his fingers up and down Phil’s arm.

They remained silent as they smiled at one another, absorbing the moments and engraving them into their memories. They had practice tomorrow, and then it was off for a road trip. After that trip concluded, the 2017 playoffs began. Moments like these would become much too rare.

Carl moved the hand on Phil’s arm to his back, then slid over and pressed their bodies together as he went in for a long, lingering kiss. Phil responded in turn, placing his hand in the middle of Carl’s back as the kisses grew more intense. 

After several moments of making out, Phil allowed Carl to roll him onto his back before pulling Carl on top and embracing him once more. Their hands traveled up and down each other’s bodies as they began to awaken once more.

They had a tough schedule ahead of them, but the night was theirs.


End file.
